


Summer Style

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/M, Swimsuit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Angela decides to wear a very... special swimsuit to the beach. Jesse had better appreciate it.





	Summer Style

**Author's Note:**

> One of my monthly prompt "requests." This one was for the prompt of "Sunshine" for McMercy. It didn't end up being very much about sunshine, but it's set on a beach, so close enough!!
> 
> This one was fun. :3 enjoy!

There it was, in all its star-spangled glory. Angela bit her lip, hesitant to even take the stupid thing out of the drawer. She didn’t _have_ to go to the beach today, really. She could always cancel on Jesse and wait for her other swimsuit to come out of the wash.

No, no, she couldn’t do that. Jesse had been looking forward to their beach date for weeks. It was the first day off they’d shared in over a month, so he’d wanted to do something special. Something they didn’t get to do often.

She sighed. There was nothing for it, then. 

Angela pulled the bikini from its prison. 

\--

It was every bit as ridiculous as she had feared. And yet, silly as it was, Angela couldn't deny that she looked good in it. _Really _good. 

She wasn't surprised. She and Jesse had been together for a long time; it made sense he would know what would look good on her. She just wished it wasn't so… _tacky_.

Angela sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror, twisted her body again, and smiled just the slightest bit. The bikini was 'ugly as sin,' as Jesse would say, but seeing her in it would make him happy.

\--

She had no idea how right she would be. 

"You're, ah… wearin' the swimsuit I bought ya."

Angela smiled, stood up from where she lay on her towel, and spread her arms (only a touch sardonically) to show off for him. "I am," she said. "What do you think?" 

Jesse licked his lips as if his mouth had gone dry. Angela stifled a small giggle at his expense - he couldn’t be more obviously enamoured with her if he tried. "Jesse?"

He nodded, snapping back to earth a second too late. “Y-yeah,” he said. “Looks good on you.” 

“Unfortunately, yes. It does.” She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head like she was going to move in for a kiss. 

She stayed where she was until her words finally registered with Jesse. 

“What d’you mean, ‘unfortunately?’” 

Angela reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. “Let’s just say that if my other swimsuit wasn’t in the wash, I wouldn’t be wearing this right now.” 

Jesse grinned and laughed in spite of himself. “If you hate it that much, I could always take it off for you.” 

Angela raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“Mhm.” Jesse closed the distance between them, leaning in and kissing Angela deeply. His hands came to rest around her waist - the flesh one warm, the prosthetic hot from the sun. The contrast sent a tingle up Angela’s spine. 

Jesse pulled away with a grin. “But first, we’re gonna need to get you some sunblock. I’d hate for you to burn up when I have my way with you.” 

\--

Angela applied most of the sunblock herself, but when it came time to do her back, she turned to Jesse. He grinned at her ravenously, like a tiger stalking its prey. It made her shiver, even in spite of the heat. 

“Go on, then,” she said. She handed him the tube and watches as he squeezed a generous amount on his hands. She laid herself down on the towel, and once she was settled, Jesse moved over her, straddling her hips and sitting as lightly as he could on the tops of her thighs. “You good, angel?” he asked.

“Yes,” Angela replied. She closed her eyes and let herself relax, and soon enough Jesse was running his hands along her back, spreading the lotion around and rubbing it in.

Angela groaned as Jesse gently massaged her. It was surprising how delicate he was being, how slow he was going, how carefully he paid attention to her. She could feel how excited he was getting - there was the distinct feeling of something hard pressing and twitching against her ass - but Jesse had always been good at exhibiting self-control when he really wanted to. Angela almost laughed. Not even the promise of sex, which he already knew she was ready and willing for, could stop him from admiring her in her swimsuit. 

But Angela was getting impatient. She rolled her hips back, rubbing herself against Jesse’s erection and pulling a groan from his throat. 

“Tease,” he said. Angela just laughed and pressed back harder. 

“Jesse, please,” she purred. “I think that’s good enough. You don’t have to wait anymore if you don’t want.” 

She reached behind herself and lifted the fabric of her bikini aside, revealing her already-slick pussy to Jesse. He didn't need to be told twice; as soon as she was exposed, he slipped his swim trunks down just enough to let his cock free. Angela licked her lips hungrily. 

"Hope you're ready, sweetheart," Jesse said. He gripped Angela by the hips, but before he could pull her onto his cock, she had already pushed her hips back and taken him in. 

Angela's lips fell open on a sigh, the corners of her mouth twitching upward into an enraptured smile. Jesse was already so hard, it was a wonder he hadn't come as soon as he was sheathed inside her. 

But she could fix that. 

Angela rolled her hips and clenched down around Jesse's cock. She smiled at him from over her shoulder, pleased at the strained expression on his face. He was trying so, so hard not to lose his composure. It was almost adorable.

"Come now, Jesse," she said, fully aware of the double-entendre and delighting in the way Jesse's cock twitched inside her in response. "I told you you didn't have to wait. You can move."

He nodded, but didn't speak, apparently not trusting himself to. That was fine - he would make up for it later, she was sure. For now, all she cared about hearing was the sound of him grunting under his breath as he started to thrust in and out of her. 

He didn't last long. Angela could feel him getting close. She was getting there, too, but an idea struck her before she was pushed over the edge and out of her mind. 

"Jesse, wait," she said. She pulled away from her boyfriend, and although he initially moved to slip back inside her, he stopped, did as she asked, and waited. 

"What is it, angel?" 

"I want you to come _on _me, not in me."

Jesse looked at her like she'd just told him it was Christmas. He took his cock in his hand and slowly began to stroke it, not even bothering to wait for confirmation. "You sure? You usually like it when I come inside."

Angela nodded. "I'm sure." It was the last time he would ever see her in this swimsuit, so she decided she may as well treat him. “You can even take a picture, if you wa - oh!”

As it turned out, that was all she needed to do to get him to come. 

\--

“You know, I was a little bit worried about how it would turn out… but I must say, Jesse, you know how to take a flattering photo.” 

They laid together in Angela’s bed, naked and still a little bit damp from the shower they had just shared. Angela smiled as Jesse angled the phone back toward himself to take another look. 

“I think you might be right there, Ange. In fact, this picture of you is so good I was thinkin’ about makin’ it my background--” 

Angela shoved his head to the side. “Jesse McCree, you had better not.” 

Jesse chuckled lowly, like music to Angela’s ears. “I know, I know. I’m just kiddin’. Besides, I’d never be able to use the damn thing again if I did; that picture’d get me goin’ every time I turned it on.” 

“Mm.” With a soft smile, Angela rolled over Jesse and moved to straddle him, lowering her hips so his cock - already half-hard, the scoundrel - was flush with her cunt. “Do you mean like right now?” 

“Like you’re one to talk. Pretty sure whatever I’m feelin’ down there ain’t from the shower.” He reached up and ran a hand through her hair, and Angela leaned in close, a devilish smirk playing about her lips.

She ignored him. “I don’t blame you, Jesse. As silly as that swimsuit was, I did look _very _good in it. Good enough that I might even be ready for round three.” 

Jesse grabbed Angela by the shoulders and pulled her down, locking his lips to hers as he flipped their positions. When he pulled away, Angela shrieked with laughter. But slowly, slowly, that laughter changed and shifted into a long, low moan. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
